To Love-Ru: Space Warriors
by Takana Anthony
Summary: Rated T for some language and violence. What if Rito ate a weird fruit when child? Join him when a cute and innocent girl arrives to his house, not knowing that his daily life was about to change. Gomu no Rito. Stronger/not smarter Rito. Slights OOCs.
1. Chapter 1: An adventure begins

It's nighttime in Sainan, when everyone is ready to go to sleep. Everything was very peaceful, until some random woman screamed when she spotted three figures at the top of the building, two of them were big guys in suits and the other was a young girl.

- We finally found you. - said one of the men. - I never thought that you would run away into this "remote area". -

- But now... - said the other man. - ...this is the end of your game. Now! Come with us! -

The girl didn't say anything. In a closer inspection, the girl seems to have long pink hair and her dress was form-fitting, revealing her curve frame.

**CHAPTER 1: The girl that fell from the sky. An adventure begins.**

**The next day**

- Ahh... - The young man sighed. - _'Sareinji Hanura-chan always looks cute whenever I saw her.' _-

These were the thought of a young man when he is seeing her crush near him. But this teen was behind a corner. He has spiky-sharped brownish hair and golden brown eyes. His name is Yuuki Rito.

The girl he was looking at, who was talking to a group of classmates of who knows what, had short parted hair pinned back, blueish-purple eyes, and a slight frame.

- _'Her sweet expressions...her silky black hair...her gentle manners...she's amazing!' _- kept thinking the boy blushing slightly.

- Yo, Rito! You're stalking her again in the middle of the day? - said another boy with pointy black hair, big black eyes and with a goofy look approaching toward him. This boy is Rito's best friend. His name was Saruyama. Rito flinched when he was called.

- WHO YOU CALLING A STALKER, YOU BARSTARD?! - barked Rito being suddenly surprised by his friend.

-What, you mean you aren't? - he grinning. - You're usually looking at your lovely Hanura-chan these time of the day, aren't you?- Rito immediately froze after hearing his friend question. He couldn't refuse that.

- Sh-shut up. I wasn't just "looking" at her, I was only waiting for the right timing.-

- Timing? - Saruyama had a puzzled look.

- Yeah. - Rito closed his eyes and crossed his arms. - I decided.- His friend was still confused.

- I will confess my love to her today. - said Rito with a confident face.

Saruyama seemed a bit worried. - Would you be able to confess her today? -

- Of course. - answered Rito confident.

**In class**

Everyone was paying attention to the teacher while Rito was deep on his thoughts.

- _'I think it was at second grade when I first saw her.' _- thought Rito at the time he was watching toward Hanura. - _'Ever since then, I've been in love to her. _-

He then closed his eyes, remembering something. - _'I tried to confessed her this past days, but...' _-

_**Flashback**_

_Rito was walking toward Sairenji with a card at hand, trying to give it to her. When he was near her, a football come flying and landed on his face. The impact made him fall through the floor. Rito had a stunned face after landing. - 'What happened?' - _

_The next day he tried to do the same, but instead of a ball it was a flower pot fell on top of his head. - 'Man, again?' -_

_Then the next day at the end of classes, he spotted Haruna at the other side of the street, so he tried it once again. He would succeed, if one truck didn't try to run over him. He did saw the truck and back-jumped before that happened. When he thought that the worse already happened, a stampede of elephants run over him. After all the elephants were gone, a semi-unconscious Rito was left. He was barely conscious when he said with a very low voice..._

_- Why does this happen to me? - _

_**End Flashback**_

**At the end of classes**

The bell sounded, marking the end of classes. Some students were going home, other to their clubs. As for Haruna, she was walking while reading a book, which was blocking her peripheral vision. With the book in front of her, she didn't noticed that Rito was forward her.

- _'But that's not the only reason I loved her.' _- thought Rito. - _' All started since that day.'_-

_**Flashback**_

_It was a cloudy day at elementary school. It was your usual school day, but something was happening at one of the halls. A brawl was happening and no one was stopping it. But it ended when one kid was sent flying through the hall. The responsible: a younger Rito._

_They were other 2 kid, but they were so scared to fight back. So they decided to run away._

_- Run! He's a monster! - shouted one of the kid, in they escaped by the way their friend flew. After they gone, Rito kneel down to rest a bit. He was panting. But then he noticed a girl was not far away from him. Her expression makes him think that she saw everything. And he was right._

_When the girl saw that he was looking at her with a shocked expression, se ran away._

_The next day Rito heard a conversation where they mention him._

_- Hey, did you hear what Yuuki did? - said one girl._

_- Really? He did that? - respond one of the boys there._

_- He said that it's not true, but no one is able to do that. - the other boy continued__._

_The rumors continued day by day, each day getting worse. This put him depressed._

_- Every student saw me that way, even the teachers. It was a time that I want to forget.- _

_..._

_-The time I was considered a monster...-_

_..._

_- But she didn't saw me that way. -_

_One day, Rito was going toward the infirmary, but he stopped when he saw Haruna a floor below talking to a girl. It seems that the topic was him as he heard..._

_- So, what do you think? - asked the girl._

_- Eh? - was the only thing she said._

_- About Rito, Yuuki Rito. - _

_This made her think for a bit, Rito also was interested on what she think of him. Because of all that time he thought that she saw him as any other student. _

_- I...I don't see him that way. - was the answer of her. Rito widen his eyes when she said that. - He's not that kind of person. -_

_- Are you sure? - asked again the girl._

_- Yeah. I believe him. -_

_- But I still can't believe you that you...- She was about to finish but the bell cut her up. _

_- Come on. The class is about to start. - she said while going to the classroom, leaving behind the girl._

_- Eh? Ah. H-hey! Wait! -_

_The hall was on a deep silence, only with a Rito with a small smile at his face._

_- She is different from the others. And ever since then, I was in love with her. -_

_**End Flashback**_

She kept walking, getting closer to where he is. The more near she is, the more nervous he gets.

- _'Those words gave me hope. '-_ When she was meters from him, he tried to talk to her. - _'Okay! It's time' _- She then was standing in front of him. - _'Sairenji...since the first time I saw you ...I always lo...' _- When he was about to say something, his body started trembling madly and his heart was about to explode. - _'Lo...lo...lo...lo...'_ -

Haruna then noticed that someone was in front of her and lift her head a bit, only to look that there's nobody in there. - Huh? That's weird...I thought that someone was in front of me... -

She looked really confused. As for Rito, he was behind some bushes; with his face all red, panting heavily and steam coming out from his ears. - _I CAN'T DO IT!' -_

**Later that day**

He entered his house saying his usual, - I'm home... - but in a depressed tone. The only one who respond back was his little sister, Yuuki Mikan. She has almost the same face as Rito, even the eye colors. Her hair was brown and tied up in a very small ponytail.

- Welcome home, Rito. - said Mikan while turning toward Rito. - Dad said that he would be late again this day. -

- Yeah, yeah, whatever... - said Rito while crying comically. - _'Oh boy, I can't believe I'm that pathetic.' _- It is simple to notice that it wasn't his day. The same thought Mikan, as she looked that his brother was emitting a depressed aura. - Man, what could happen to him? -

**Minutes later**

- GYAHAHAHA! You failed, as I thought. - laughed Saruyama at he other line of the phone.

- Damn you...don't tell me you were expecting it. - said Rito in a annoyed tone.

- Ha ha! Come on, that is basically how you are. - Saruyama told him. - You act rude at school, but you are pathetic when it comes to love and those things. To sum up, you're so a naive guy, that you're able to faint by seeing a girl in a swimsuit. - he continued as he was reading a magazine.

- Ehh?! Th-that was long time ago. I'm not that naive. - Rito said.

- Really? Well, try imagining Haruna-chan in a swimsuit. - said Saruyama with smirking. - Hmm? - Rito quite doesn't get the question, but he tried it anyway.

He started using his imagination to see Haruna in a vertical-striped swimsuit, revealing her curve figure. Since Rito's mind is very slow, he doesn't know how to react, so we have to wait.

...

Wait for it...

...

Wait for it...

...

Wait for it...

...

- ! - Rito's blood went to his head, steam coming from his head like an steam engine. I think that was a lot for his little mind.

- GYAHAHAHA! - laugh Saruyama at all he has. - I see you didn't change at all. I'll give you a tip: try get used to girls, then start thinking of confessing. -

**That evening**

Rito was hanging the laundry, but that tip Saruyama give him was still in his mind, - _Try get used to girls... _-

-Hah... - sighed Rito. - That dumbass...He can't shut up for a moment. He doesn't even had a girlfriend. -

He continue hanging the laundry, but he stop briefly to see the sky. - But...what he said is somehow true. - he then looked toward the stars. - I've never befriend a girl, I can't remember having a conversation with one.-

- _'Games...Soccer...I had a lot of fun...until I met her.' _- suddenly an image of Hanura in a different swimsuit appeared in his mind. This made him blushed again. - AHHHH! Damn, forget that! - he shouted while hitting his head.

Steam kept coming from his head, could it be of all those punches he delivered himself. - ...Hmm, get used to them. What should I do...? -

Seconds later, a brief sound came from Rito's house. - Huh? - Rito turned around to make sure where it came from. But he didn't have to think for a long time as a louder sound came from the bathroom. Kind of like an explosion.

-WHOA! - Rito came running inside the house directly to the bathroom. He opened the door but he couldn't see because there was a lot of smoke. Indeed, was an explosion - What the hell happened here?! - he said both confused and alarmed .

When the smoke started to cease, a young girl was in the bathtub, long pink hair, curve figure. - Mm...The escape was a success! - said the girl in a very cheerful tone

Rito couldn't believe what he is seeing. Well, it's not normal that a girl appears at your bathtub, but there was a minor detail. Something Rito couldn't handle. It was...how to put it simple...Hmmm...Oh yeah. SHE WAS NAKED! Rito's mind wasn't prepared; he couldn't handle a girl in a swimsuit. The girl had the eyes closed all the time, so she didn't notice him. When she opened her eyes, it revealed that they were emerald-green. - Hmm? - she said noticing him. She had an innocent look.

- GYAAAAAAAAAA! - screamed Rito at full lung. I think it woke up the whole neighborhood. Mikan came running when she heard his yelling.

- Hey Rito, what is going on? - she said in a worried tone. Seconds later, Rito came hauling on the floor, steam coming from his head.

- Na...Na...Na...Naked girl in the bathroom... - babbled Rito trying to calm down.

- Eh? - Mikan seems very confused.

- Where is she? -

- Ri...right there...! -

- Where? -

- There! In the bathtub! -

- Rito... - said turning to him. - There's nothing in there. -

- Ah? - he finally got up to check the bathtub, only to find it was empty.

- B-b-but I saw her. - he couldn't believe his eyes.

- Rito...I know you're at that age. - said Mikan. - But you need to know the difference of fantasy and reality, or it would be very embarrassed to be your sister. - she continued in a sarcastic tone. He groaned at the comment.

**Nighttime**

- Hmmm... - Rito was deep in his thoughts while dusting his hands after finishing his duty. - ...that's weird, I thought I saw her. Either I'm really desperate or I hit my head to much...uhhh... - he shakes his head. - I need to relax. -

When he entered his room, the girl from before was sitting in his bed, only having a towel wrapped on her body. - Ah. How refreshing. - she said. RIto on the other hand, was beyond shocked. His eyes were big as a bowl. She then noticed him. - Oh, I'm taking borrowed this towel. -

Rito was so surprised that he backed up until the wall, blushing madly. - WH...WH...WH...WHO ARE YOU?! -

- Me? I'm Lala. - the girl answered.

- La...Lala? - said Rito looking at the girl.

- Yep. - said Lala cheerfully. - I'm from Planet Deviluke. -

- Eh? - Saying that took his interest. - That means you're an alien? -

- Well, you tell me. - said Lala, then she turns and lifts a bit of the towel.

- DON'T DO THAT! -screamed Rito, covering his eyes and turning his head sideways. Seconds later he takes his hands out his eyes slowly to be sure that if she already covered herself, but he saw another thing. That was a black tail coming from Lala. It had a heart-shape ending.

-Do earthlings have tails like this one? - she said while waving her tail. Rito's eyes were as big as trashcan bins. - And don't worry, I won't transform on full moon. - Rito shakes his head, trying to figure out what is going on.

- Okay, I get it now. Can you cover yourself please? - Lala does what he said, as she wrapped again.

-Why you're blushing? You look so cute~. - That comment make Rito blush even more.

- If you're really an alien, then why do you appear in the bathroom? - he asked.

- Ah, 'cause I used this. - she answered while showing a metallic bracelet. - It's my newest invention: "Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun". It only can take you short distances, but it can transport a living thing or two at the same time. -

-Transport? - said Rito really confused, he doesn't get anything.

- Yep. I used this in the spaceship I was, but because I still was on the Earth's atmosphere, it wrapped me to your bathroom. - answered Lala.

- From a spaceship...? But why...? -

Lala didn't seem that she wanted to answer that. Rito noticed that, as he was getting a bit worry. - The truth is... - she said in a serious tone. - ...I'm being chased. - His expression turned into a serious one.

- I thought that I would lose then coming to Earth, but they still find me. I was in their ship moments ago. If I hadn't used this bracelet, I don't know where I'd be... - Rito kept silent. He was like this for a few moments, until he noticed that he forgot something. But then he blushed when he remembered that she didn't have any clothes on, at the exception of the towel.

- I think I'm getting it, but could you either get out or put some clothes on. - Rito told her as he turned his head - _'Man, I can't handle this more'_ -

- Lala-sama! - said a voice from a window. The two of them turned around to see whose voice was. It was a small, white robot-like. It has a round head with two thick swirl shaped black eyes, also of two black wings. - Are you all right, Lala-sama? -

- Whoa! What the hell is that? - asked Rito.

- Peke! - she said happily. She then went to hug the white-winged thing. - Oh, I'm so happy! You were able to escape safely, too. -

- Yes! - said Peke. - I was lucky that the ship didn't leave Earth's atmosphere. - Then it noticed Rito. - By the way, who's the pathetic-looking human? –

-OI! - This comment annoyed him a little.

- He's the one who lives here. - she answered as she turned toward him. - Now that I think about it...I still haven't asked your name. -

- Huh? Mine? It's Rito. -

- Oh. And this here is Peke. - said Lala with Peke at her arms.

- Nice to meet you. - said Peke while doing the peace sign.

- He's an "all-purpose costume robot" I created. - she said in a happy tone.

-Costume robot? - asked Rito, not quite getting it. His question was answered when the towel Lala was using went flying next to him. Due to that, Rito's eyes almost popped out of his head and his face was as red as a tomato.

- I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT! - he barked while covering his eyes.

- Okay, I leave to to you, Peke. - said Lala totally naked

- Hai. - said Peke happily.

- Oi! Are you even listening to me?! - he continued barking, feeling ignored.

- **Change! **- said Peke while emitting a bright light. - **Dress Form! **- After the light faded, it reveals Lala in a white dress and wearing a big hat. The hat resembled Peke and it has two wings, one at each side. The sleeves were a bit poufy with a pair of black-tipped gloves at the end. Her tail was visible behind the skirt that went down to her knees, but it was open at the front. Her legs and feet were covered with white thighs and black at the top and inside of her thighs.

Then a voice came from the hat, it was Peke's. - Isn' t too tight, Lala-sama? -

Lala raised a hand near her chest. - No, it's perfect. I'm glad you came, I wouldn't have any clothes to wear though. - She then turned to Rito, whose jaw was wide open. - Then, how it looks, Rito? Doesn't look nice? - she asked showing him the dress.

Rito snaps out of his trance, and give her with a thumbs-up, with an awkward smile. - _'Man, what an embarrassing outfit.' _-

- Then...what do you plan to do, Lala-sama? - asked Peke.

- About that...I think I have some ideas. - she said smiling. But she was interrupted when a strong wind came from the window. This wind was from two figures that entered through his window. They were two bulky men in suits. This make Rito put in a fighting stance. He noticed something odd; both of them have tails like Lala's, but with a spear-shape.

- ! - Lala was astonished, as she was sure that she lost them.

-... Man, you're a troublesome lady. I should just tied up your hands and feet until we left the Earth. - said one of them, glaring at her.

- Peke... - said Lala.

- Hai? - said Peke a bit nervous.

- Didn't I tell you to be careful that no one follows you, right? - she asked in a serious but angry tone.

- Hai... - he said more nervous.

- DAMN, YOU STUPID ROBOT! - she yelled while shaking her arms comically. - Now everything went down the train! -

- Gomenasai! -

Rito kept looking at the men, without lowering his stance. -_'So these are the "pursuers" she was talking about. They look strong, so I better be careful. _ -

- La-Lala-sama, can't you use the bracelet again? - Peke said starting to panic.

- It won't. It'll take a whole day to charge up. - she said. Suddenly, one of the men takes her right arm. Lala was struggling to get free but she couldn't. This make Rito grit his teeth a bit.

- Okay, playtime's over. We're going. - said the same man while he was dragging her. - NO! LET ME GO! - she screamed as she was doing whatever she could to get off. Rito gritted more his teeth and clenched his hands.

Meanwhile downstairs, Mikan was reading her manga when the rumble coming upstairs was annoying her. - What's Rito doing...? He's making a lot of noise. -

Back in Rito's room, Lala was still struggling but the man was applying more strength in order for her not getting away. She also bite him, but didn't work. Rito couldn't handle it more and jumped to the man holding Lala. The man turned to him, wondering what he would do, only to be intercepted by a solid punch on the face. This makes him fly toward the other man, he tried to stop him but he was dragged too. Both of them crashed on the bookshelf.

Rito took Lala's hand, taking her toward the window. - Come on! - exclaimed Rito. - This way! - They both leapt through the window, both of them landing in the roof of a house and then started jumping and running from rooftop to rooftop.

- Rito...Why? - was the only thing she could said.

- I don't know either! I just can't let a girl be kidnapped in front of me. - Rito gritted his teeth as he continues running. It looks like those words touch Lala's heart. Rito glanced back as he thought, - _'They won't be out cold for a lot of time, so I better hurry up.' _-

**Streets**

Meanwhile, Haruna was walking her dog when she heard a sound at the roof of the house. She flinched at this, thinking it was a thief. She turned upwards and saw two figures jumping on the roofs. What surprises her more is that one of the figures was Rito. - Yu-Yuuki-kun? - Then she notices the girl next to him. - Who is her? - she said a bit confused.

**Park**

Back to Rito, when they saw the park near, both of them jumped to the street and continued running. Then he heard a scream and turn around, only to see the men were tailing them. One of them was lifting a huge truck, which alarmed Rito. The man roared and threw the truck above Rito and Lala, until it stops at the entrance of the park, making Rito brake in front of the truck, knowing that their only escape route was blocked.

- You're strong... - said one of the men. -... but it's better for you not to interfered, earthling. - He didn't respond. Lala seems a bit scared, as for him, he still doesn't turn around, having his hair covering his eyes. Then he smirking and turns around to face them.

- And what if I do? - he said in a mocking tone. The men didn't seem intimidate, instead they looked annoyed.

- Then we have no other option. - one of them said as both put a fighting stance. Rito started cracking his knuckles as he continues smirking.

- Wait Rito, you can't do that! - said Lala in a very worried tone. - They're stronger than you. You can't win. - Rito then turned to her.

- Don't worry. - he said. - You didn't saw how I handle them back at my house. I'll be fine. Just move back a bit. - She followed his order as she was besides the truck.

One of then shouted and started running trying to punch Rito, but it missed when he tilt his body to the side. Then he punched him in the face to make him back up. It worked, but he couldn't rest. The other one tried the same but Rito saw him coming and apply a leg sweep to make him fall. It also worked. The man made a great impact at falling, but he recovered quickly. Rito tried to fight him, but he saw that the other one was also recovering.

Both of them tried to punch him again. This make Rito smirk. At the last moment, he somersault the attack. It also made both punched each other. They didn't noticed when Rito landed in front of one of them. He then delivered a spinning heel kick to his face. The impact sent the man flying toward a tree, breaking it down. It was unconscious.

The standing man was a bit surprised that there was an earthling that strong. In the case of Lala, she was speechless. She couldn't believe that he beat him that easily. Rito on the other hand, he was dusting his hands then turned to Lala grinning.

- Didn't I tell you not to be worry? - Suddenly, the standing man jumped to Rito, ready to attack him. - Rito, watch out! - Lala warned him. But it was too late, Rito turned around and received the full impact on his face. Lala gasped and fell on her knees as she thought that the blow broke his face. The man expected that the boy would knock him out, but something else happened. After the blow, Rito's neck stretched backward. Lala and the man were frozen with their eyes and mouth wide open after seeing that.

Rito smiled. - That won't work. I'm made of rubber. - he said while he was stretching his neck back.

- **GOMU GOMU NO... **- Rito's head was near from the man, as for him, he was still in shock after seeing his neck stretched so he wasn't paying attention of what Rito was doing. - **...KANE! **- Rito made a small jump as he sent his head at great speed. It was too late for the man to react as he received the powerful head-butt on his face. The impact made the man fall backwards, his black glasses fell from his face, breaking in the process. His eyes turned white and some blood was coming out of his mouth. He landed near the tree, where the other man was. He also blacked-out.

After his attack, Rito landed on the ground, dusting himself due all the dirt he had. In Lala's case, she was dumbfounded. Never in her life saw something like that. Then Rito get near her and extend a hand to help her get up. She was trembling, but she accepted his help. When she got up, she was about to ask Rito what was that, but couldn't find the proper words.

Rito noticed that Lala was trying to say something, - What's wrong? - he asked. Lala tried to answer her, but she was a bit nervous.

- Wh-What are you, Rito? -

Rito started explaining. - I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi... - he said as he took both his cheeks and stretched them beyond human limits. - ...and since then, my body was made of rubber. So I'm a rubber man. - he proceed to let go his cheeks, which they go back to their places. Lala still couldn't believe it.

- M-Made of rubber? - Rito simply grinned, but they were interrupted by a groan. Both of them turned as they saw that the man on the tree was waking up. He was starting to stand up, supporting himself on a bench. Lala had a mid-serious face, thinking that Rito already defeat him.

Rito was surprised too, he was sure that he lived them out of cold.

- Lala-sama...- said the man struggling a bit. -...could you please stop running away from home? -

- I don't want to! - said Lala with a defiant look. - Yeah! She doesn't want to... - Rito noticed something odd on the question. - Wait, what? -

- I can't take it anymore! I don't care that I'm the successor or whatever it is! I'm sick of meeting future husband candidates each and every day! - she said angrily.

- But Lala-sama...that's your father's will. - said the man.

Lala stuck out her tongue. - I don't care about him. - she said while taking a cellphone-like device and flipping it open, pressing some buttons.

- Go! Vacuum-kun! - After dialing a number, a giant mechanical octopus appeared next to her. The man seems very scared when he saw it.

- Damn! It's one of Lala-sama's machines. - he tried to escape but he fell to the ground. He was very weak after his fight with Rito.

- Go! Suck them! - she ordered as the machine started sucking. The men couldn't resist so they got sucked up easily. Rito on the other hand, was in awe, it was the first time he ever saw some machine like that.

- Wow... - he said in a amazed tone. - ...so it's really a vacuum. - He was still watching the octopus as it continued sucking.

He then had a sensation that something was coming toward him. He turned around and wide his eyes when a bench was flying at him at full speed. He ducked in ordered to avoid it, but it wouldn't hurt him 'cause he's made of rubber, but still.

- _'What was that?' _- he thought. He proceeds to follow the route it went, only to notice that the machine was still on. His sucking was getting stronger. It started sucking trees, benches, bushes, light posts; well, everything on the park, even the truck that was in there. Even himself.

When he noticed that he was being dragged up, then he stretched his right arm on a nearby tree and hang from it, but he knew it wouldn't last for a long time.

- Lala! - he yelled. - Hurry up and turn off that thing! If not, the whole park would be destroyed. -

- ... - she was silent as she was thinking how to stop the machine. She stayed silent for a few seconds, which made Peke worried.

- Wh-What's wrong, Lala-sama? - he said. She didn't answer. She was still thinking.

The tree were Rito hang himself was about to tear oneself away from the ground and take him with it. - Hey! What's going on?! Hurry up! - he screamed desperate.

- Hm... - she whispered. -...how does it turn off? - she said as she put her hand on her cheek. Rito seems very angry about the question.

- ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! - he barked as his eyes turned white and his teeth were jaws. He grunted as he started thinking how to shut it off, since Lala won't help much, because she either don't know how to stop it or she simply forget it.

-_'I gotta find a way to stop it, but how?' _- his eyes wide a bit as he remembered something but he shook his head instead. - _'No, it's not a good idea. I still haven't master it. If I do it, I would risk myself.' _-

He then glanced to the machine, only to see that the park it's almost sucked up. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. - _'Guess there's no other option.' _-

- Lala! - he yelled again, taking her attention. - I hope you can repair this thing! -

She looked a bit confused. - Why? What are you going to do? -

- THIS! - he let go of the tree and started running toward the machine. She gasped by his actions. - Rito! Wait! - she yelled at him, but he didn't listen.

He was 4 meters away from the machine.

- **GOMU GOMU NO... **- he started stretching both his arms backwards as he was getting near.

3 meters.

Lala watched in horror as Rito was getting near the machine. She knew that he was putting himself in danger.

2 meters.

Rito stopped stretching his arms but continue running toward the machine.

1 meter.

- **...BAZOOKA! **- he swung his arms toward the machine, smashing directly in the mouth.

- AGHHH! - he screamed as he felt the impact recoil damage from the attack. He then heard loud sounds coming from the machine. It was about to explode.

- Rito, get out of there! - Lala said in total panic. He saw what the machine was about to do and try to go away, but he fell to the ground. He couldn't move due the pain on his arms.

Lala was about to drag him away of it, but the machine exploded before she could do anything. She gasped in horror when the explosion consumed Rito entirely.

As for him, he couldn't see a thing at the exception of a white light. But he could hear someone. He couldn't figure it out but what he all saw was a figure with black wings. It was talking, but all he could hear was a faint voice.

- I'm sorry for all these. I made this machine a long time ago, so I forgot how to use it. - He still wasn't sure of who was. - But thanks Rito, you save my life. -

It was all he heard before blacking out.

**The next day**

It was a beautiful day at Sainan. Even at the Yuuki household. Rito was waking up. After it, he noticed that he was at his room. He was confused.

- H-huh? How do I get here? - he tried to get up but his arms wouldn't let him. He watched at his arms, only to see that they were bandaged up.

- What happened? - His mind was a bit confused, but it all changed when he remembered what happened last night.

- That damn girl... -

**Streets**

Rito was walking to the school, but still thinking of what happened last night.

- Dammit...- he said. - What a horrible night. If I known she had that thing, I wouldn't save her. - He then rubbed his right arm and then his left arm. - Man this hurts. I shouldn't do that. I still need to practice my Bazooka. -

Then he remembered that machine and sweat dropped. - But it's good that she didn't use it in my room, if she did use it, then I would be in a bigger trouble. I hope that I don't run again with her. -

- ...Good morning Yuuki-kun. -

Rito cut out his thoughts to turn around only to see Hanura right next to her. - _'Ha-Haruna-chan?' _- he yelped in his mind, turning red. - G...Good morning Sairenji. - was the only thing he could say. - _'I'm so happy...I don't remembered the last time I talked to her.' _-

In Haruna's mind, she wants to find out who was that girl who was with him. But instead, she focused in one thing: his bandaged arms. This made her gasped. - Oh my...What happened to your arms, Yuuki-kun? -

- Huh? - he then glanced at his arms. He couldn't simply tell what happened last night, because if he told her, she would think he is crazy. - Um...Um...w-well, I just lift some heavy things, nothing serious. - he said with a nervous laugh.

But he stopped when he noticed something. - _'Wait a minute; I realize now that this is the perfect chance.' _-

But then Hanura looked a little hesitant because he remembered about last night.

- Yesterday, I...-

- Umm...! - blustered Rito, very nervous.

- Eh? - she looked surprised.

Rito was redder than ever, his heart pounding even harder. - _'Okay! This is my chance!' _-

- I...-

- _'Come on.' _-

- I...-

- _'You can do it.' _-

She looked a bit confused and then she glanced up when a shadow appeared.

- EVER SINCE I SAW YOU...I'VE LIKED YOU! - he yelled while having his eyes shut tightly, quickly bowing. - PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME! -

Rito was breathing heavily, waiting for her answered.

- _'I...did it. _- he slowly opened one of his eyes. - _'I finally did it!' _- then he started raising his head, slowly but carefully. But instead of Hanura, he saw a somehow familiar white-and-black dress. - Eh? -

- Ohhh~ You were thinking the same thing~! - Lala said blushing with her hands on her cheeks. - That's perfect! -

Rito had a funny shocked face due this fact. Hanura was also very surprised, it was the same girl from last night.

Lala quickly jumped on him, hugging him and pressing her body against his. -Let's get married, Rito! -

After that announcement, Rito completely dyed out. He simply couldn't believe it. He couldn't talk. The only thing he could said was...

- HOW THIS THINGS HAPPEN TO ME! -

**Outer space**

Meanwhile, on a spaceship hovering on the Earth.

- I see...so you couldn't handle her by yourselves. - said a tall hooded figure talking to the two man who attacked Rito and Lala last night. Both of their suits were torn off. One of them don't have glasses and the other one has a bandage on his head.

- Yeah, but she got helped. That earthling was stronger than expected. - said the glasses-free one but in a faint voice. He hasn't recovered from that head-butt.

- Okay. I shall go to Earth myself. - the figure said turning toward one window of the spaceship. - And I will verify myself if that earthling is strong as you said. - He then took of the hood, revealing that he had white, longish hair.

- Godness...what a troublesome princess...-

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: Rito's Great Escape

**Hey guys. I'm glad that you liked the story. Sorry for the small delay. I was expecting to upload this the last week, but I got a minor trouble.**

**...**

**I got distracted.**

**...**

**Well, let's not pay attention to that, so... **

**I don't own To Love-Ru nor One Piece.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Rito's Great Escape**

_- Let's get married, Rito! - Lala squealed, jumping toward Rito and hugging him tightly._

_- E-E-Eh? - Rito couldn't believe it. He then looked frantically at Haruna. - W-wait, Sairenji, this is just...- _

_She looked at him for a moment, then turning away, smiling. - Congratulations~.-_

_**(End Flashback)**_

- IT'S A MISTAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - he yelled, suddenly waking up. His shouting was loud enough to make every student turn at him confused. Even the teacher.

- Wh-What? What? - asked the elder teacher. - Where is the mistake? -

- ... - Rito was so ashamed that he couldn't talk. - ...No. Nothing. - he groaned, getting back to his seat.

After the end of the class, Rito started thinking on something. - _' It's a misunderstand. She must mishear that. ' -_ he thought desperately, while glancing at her. - _'I've got to talk to Haruna-chan and tell her the truth somehow!' _-

He then saw two girls approaching to Haruna. The tall one had dirty blonde colored hair and brown eyes. Her companion had dark brown hair, tied in two ponytails and light brown eyes. She was also wearing glasses. Her names were Momioka Risa and Sawada Mio, respectably.

Risa said something to her. - Haruna...let's go to the changing room. - Haruna nodded slightly, as she followed her two friends.

Rito started thinking again. - _'Oh yeah. It's the 4th period, so she has P.E. Damn, that's not a timing...wait a minute, changing room?' _-

He then pictured Haruna undressing, only with a bra and panties. His face went to a scarlet red tone, with steam coming out his head. - _'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!' _- he then shaking his head violently, trying to calm down.

Rito sighed deeply. - _'Oh well...I could try at lunch break.' _- he then tried to rest a bit, but he remembered something, or more clearly someone, that make him anger somehow. - _'And this is that girl's fault! She now thinks I like her!' _- 

**Sky**

Meanwhile on the sky, one figure was floating toward Rito's school. It was Lala. She was wearing Peke in the dress, like last night. But something was different: the wings on her hat were larger.

- I found it! That's the "school" thing Rito attends. - she said cheerfully. - Good thing I found it, because I need to give this to Rito. - she glanced to her left hand. In there she was hanging a small box covered in a piece of clothing.

As they were flying, Peke had a worried expression on his spiral eyes. - Lala-sama... - he said, in order to take Lala's attention.

- Hm? What is it? -

- Are you really sure you want to married that idiotic Earthling? - he asked in a worried tone.

- Yup. Why? -

- Well, you're the first princess of Deviluke, which rules all over the galaxy. He may be stronger than an average human, but marrying Lala-sama means that Earthling named Rito may be... -

- Don't worry about it. - interrupted Lala, having a cheerful smile on her face. - Just let me do what I want, okay? -

- ... - He doesn't seem convinced at all.

At the same time, a man was standing at the top of a building. He had grayish hair and hetrochromia*** **eyes. He was wearing a demonic-like armor, with cape included. By his appearance, he seems to be a high-class warrior.

- The Earth...is an undeveloped planet as I heard. - he stated while searching for someone.

- _'According to my men's report, Lala-sama is in here these moments...as well for that Earthling.' _- He closed his eyes, remembering the description his thugs gave him.

At that instant, an image of Rito appeared on his mind, stretching his right arm backwards and swings it toward him.

He then opened his eyes and put a determined face. - I have to find that Earthling and defeat him. That will make Lala-sama have no choice but to come back home. - he declared in a serious tone. When he finished, he proceed to jump of the building. 

**School**

Back in Rito's school, it was already lunch break, so he decided to eat his lunch. Well, that was the plan...

- Huh? - Rito looked puzzled. It was the third time he checked his backpack - Weird...where's my lunchbox? I was going to eat it and get prepared before Sairenji came back. -

He took sit on his desk, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, trying to recall where it was. - _'Do I leave it at home? No...I put it in my bag. So, what happened?' _-

- ACK! - he then paled. He remembered when Lala hugged him at the school's gate. - _'Don't tell me...back then...' _-

After remembering, he collapsed his head on the desk, while crying comically. - I'm sure it was like that...I can't think of anything else. - he said in a defeated tone.

- RITO! - Out of nowhere, Saruyama opened bruscally the classroom's door, yelling his name. It cuted Rito's thoughts. He then lifted his head to see his friend.

- H-hey, what's going on!? - said Saruyama desperately. - A beautiful girl is looking for you! - Rito doesn't seems to get it, but he then wide his eyes when he remembered who could be. 

**Hallways**

Speaking of her, Lala was walking through the hallway, searching for Rito. But what she didn't know was that she became the center of attention on there, especially boys.

- What is that!? - asked one girl.

- That's an odd outfit... - said the boy next to her.

- Does that is cosplay? - asked another boy.

- Well, putting that aside...? -

- ISN'T HER BEAUTIFIL? - almost every boy asked the same. But it seems that she didn't listened.

- Ritooooo! Where are youuuuu? - she yelled while looking for him. - Come out Ritooo. Oiiiiii! - As she was walking, every boy she passed by became oblivious of her beauty. The only one who noticed that was Peke himself.

If he had a mouth, he would be grinning in these moments. - _'Fufu...Lala-sama's beauty is too much for Earthling to handle. Well, that can't be denied. Lala-sama inherited the late Queen Deviluke's blood, which was praised as the most beautiful person in the universe. '_ -

Lala then stopped confused, when two students with lustful stares walk up to her. - You're so pretty...by any chance you're from the drama club? - asked one of them.

- We can help you find that Rito guy. - said the other next to him.

- Really!? - said the clueless girl, delighted.

She was about to follow them, but something jumped, literally, from the stairs. She turned only to see Rito coming running toward her.

- LALA! - exclaimed a frantic Rito. - What the hell are you doing here? -

- Rito! I finally found you! - said Lala running to him, ignoring the other two students. - How are your arms going? -

- Eh? - he forgot his anger for the moment to glance to his bandaged arms. - I'm fine; I just need a little rest. -

Lala sighed happily. - I'm glad. - she said smiling sweetly.

Rito also smiled a bit. But he then shake his head. They went off topic.

- Wait! Don't change the topic! - he barked. - Just answer my question! -

- Oh yeah! - she remembered. - Here! I brought this to you! - she then give the box to him.

Rito then took his lunchbox, grinning. - Thanks, Lala! I thought I lost it. -

- Um, Rito? - Saruyama asked suspiciously, standing in front of the other jealous male students. - Who is her? And what's you're relation with her? -

Rito froze up after noticing in the situation he was. - Um...well...you see... - he muttered nervously, not knowing what to say. - _'Crap! I can't tell them she's an alien...' _-

- Me? - Lala chirped, grabbing Rito's right arm with her's. - I'm Rito's bride! -

- _'OH SHIT' _- it was the only thing that resounded on his mind.

- WHAAAAAAAAAT!? - screeched Rito, freaked out. - WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!? -

As for the group of students, they were beyond shocked. - Rito...y-you have Haruna-chan and yet... -

- WAIT! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! - he shouted, then turning to Lala. - You better stop joking, Lala. -

But he flinched when he saw her sad and disappointing face. - Rito, you told me you loved me...- she whimpered. - It was all a lie? -

- GET HIM! - erupted one of the boy in the group. He yelped, taking Lala by her hand and run through the hallway, while being chased by a group of blood-thirsty crying male students.

- Damn you, Rito! - yelled Saruyama, while a waterfall of tears was falling down his face. - How dare you have a beautiful girl before me!? -

Lala tilted her head to the side, having an innocent confused look at her face. - Why they're so mad? -

- IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT! - he exclaimed turning his teeth into jaws, speeding up a bit. But it wasn't enough, because the group was getting closer.

- UOOOOOH! - he continued yelping. The horde of furious males was getting close them. - _'Damn. They're approaching us. I have to find a way to get rid of them.' _- he then made a small grunt of pain, then glancing to his arms. - _'Also, I don't think I would endure this pain more.' _-

But he stopped his running when they saw a closed door. - DAMN! Dead end! - he cursed, hitting the door. Both of them turned around when they heard a loud group of shouting.

- Lala! Do something! - he said to her desperately.

- Something? - she asked puzzled.

- You have all these cool gadgets, right!? - he said to her. His eyes wide when he remembered a certain one.

- Oh yeah! You have the bracelet that lets you teleport, right!? - he exclaimed. - That "Something...Something...Warp-kun"! -

- "Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun"? - she corrected.

- Yes! Let's use that! -

She then pulled out a cellphone-like device, but she wasn't doing anything. Rito start getting nervous at this.

- We can... - she stated. - ...but since I'm marrying you, I can start living in your house, right? -

- EH? - he couldn't believe her. - Wh-what are you saying all of sudden? HELL NOT! - he barked at her.

- Then I won't use it. - she said slightly depressed, putting away the device.

Rito grunted at this. The mob was getting closer as they were talking. He knew that he didn't have a lot of time before the furious males reach him and beat him up.

- Well... - he said seriously. - ...if you are not going to help me, I better get rid of them myself! - This statement made her gasped. She then grabbed his left arm.

- Wait! - she said, trying to stop him. - Don't do it! Your arms are not fully healed! -

- But what other thing I can do? - he said staring at her. - It's obvious that your are not going to help me, so my only options are to defend myself, but prolong my healing, while the other is leave them beat the pulp out of me.-

- That's not the point! - she yelled at him.

- Lala-sama's right! - interjected Peke. - They got to be like 15 or 20 of them. You can't fight all of them! - Lala nodded at his statement. But it seems that he didn't hear it, because he was standing in front of Lala.

- I'll distract them. While I'm on that, you will escape from the window over there. - he said pointing at an open window at his left.

- NO! - she replied immediately. - I would not leave you! -

- It's better that way. - he glanced at her. - I don't want you to get involved into this. They want me, not you. - he said it in a concerned tone.

Lala was unsure. She then looks at the mob, then at Rito. Then at the mob once again, which were meters from them.

She nodded slightly - Okay. I'll do it. -

Rito smiled a bit at her response, but returned to his seriousness facing the horde.

- HEY! - he shout at them. The mob stopped suddenly at this. - If you want a piece of me, COME AND GET SOME! - he declared bravely.

This cause to make the males went beyond furious. A flaming aura was surrounding them, with angry, blood-thirsty eyes.

- THAT'S IT, YOU ASSHOLE! - yelled Saruyama, who was in front of everyone. - GET HIM! DON'T SHOW ANY MERCY! - he ordered. All of them made a rallying cry and started running at Rito once again.

Rito then put his fighting stance***, **and wait for them to get near him.

- **GOMU GOMU NO... **- he then swing his right arm front him, without stretching it. He returned his arm and swings his left arm, doing the same thing. He continued this pattern until both his arms were hammering in a fast pace.

Saruyama, who was standing at the same place, saw what Rito was doing and thought... - _'He must gone crazy' _-

As for him, he was still hammering his arms, waiting for the precise moment. - _'Wait for it' _- The mob was now inches away from him. - _'NOW!' _-

- **...GATLING! **- he proceed to let stretch his arms, without losing the pace.

Since the horde was not expecting this, they fully received the flurry of punches. His fists don't have a precise objective, so they were hitting everything were in front of them.

- HAAAAAA! - he continued shouting, increasing the speed. One by one, the males were beaten by his punches either being punched on the face, cheek, chest or stomach. Some even were spitting blood at being punched.

Meanwhile Lala, she was looking in awe. She still couldn't believe Rito was handle them easily, as last night.

- Amazing... - was the only thing she could say. She wasn't moving at all.

- Lala-sama... - said Peke, snapping her out. - ...I think we should be going. - She nodded slightly.

She started walking toward the window Rito indicate. She was about to go through it, until...

- AGHHHH! - Rito screamed when he felt a strong pain on his arms. He stopped his attack and fell on his knees, holding his arms tightly,

- RITO! - she gasped. She made a U-turn* and ran toward him.

Saruyama, who was in shocked of what happened, snapped out and saw on what condition Rito was.

- This is our chance, guys! LET'S GET HIM! - he yelled at the group. They let out another cry as everyone went toward Rito.

Lala saw that the situation got even worse than before. She was nudging him in order to check if he was okay. But he wasn't moving at all.

- Rito! We need to go! - she told him, but he was still not moving.

- You need to do something, Lala-sama! - said Peke nervously as the horde, or what was left of it, kept running toward them.

She silently nodded and took out her device. She started dialing some numbers. After finishing, a bracelet appeared in front of her. She then grab it and put it on her left wrist.

- Hang on a bit, Rito - she said holding his right shoulder.

- You're not getting away from this, you bastard! - yelled Saruyama, getting closer to them.

But suddenly, both of them were surrounded by a white glow. The mob stopped immediately.

- What is that!? - asked one of the males.

Then the glow made a huge flash, making the boys cover their eyes.

- Ugh! What's going on? -. asked another.

When the glow faded, it revealed that both Rito & Lala were gone. All of them were speechless, as well of confused.

- They disappeared... - said Saruyama astonished. They were about to leave, that was until he noticed something on the floor.

It was Rito's clothes; as well of his bandages.

- What the...? - he said picking it up. At that same moment, Peke was watching behind a window. He had a worried expression.

- _'Man, this isn't good.' _- 

**?**

Rito was on the floor, semi-unconscious. - Ugh...my head... - he grunted in pain. - Where...am...I? - He tried stand up but his don't let him, 'cause each time he supports his arms on the floor, he simply fall again.

- _'Damn. I can't stand up...' _- he was cut when a small pain on his arms appeared. - _'...and my arms hurt even more than before!'_ - he thought. - _'Well...I think I should at least open my eyes.' _-

He then, with his remaining strength, rubbed his eyes, and slowly started opening them.

When he finally opened them, the first thing he saw was his arms unbandaged.

- Eh? Where are my bandages? - he said puzzled. But then he glanced at his body.

- More important, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES? - he yelled hysterically.

But then, a shadow was covering his head. He lift his head, only to see Lala was in top of her. But he saw other thing: It was her bare chest. At seeing this, his almost had a nosebleed, but somehow he prevents it.

- LALA! - he shrieked closing his eyes. She lowered her head and smiled when she saw Rito.

- Rito! You're okay! - she said cheerfully.

- Yeah. Not thanks to you. - he said bluntly.

- Anyway, the point is that you're safe! -

- Yeah. - he said a bit relieved, but then he recalled something. - Wait. I almost forgot. - he said opening his eyes. - WHY THE HELL I DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES? - he yelled at her.

- Well...- she said explaining the situation. - ...I had to use the "Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun" in order to escape from the guys, but since I recently invented that device, it still have some defects, one is that it leave behind inorganic thing such as clothes. -

- AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME?! - he barked at her with jaw-like teeth and white eyes. He sighed tired.

- By the way, where are we? - he asked.

- I don't know. Other defect is that it takes you to a random place. - she respond to him. He sighed again. He then turned his head sideways to check their environment.

- Hm? - he found his surrounding quite familiar. - _'Lockers...benches...' _- he then noticed that there was something at the top of one bench. - _'What the...a bra?!' _- this make him blush deeply. - '_No way...can't it__ be...' _-

Yep. They are at the **GIRL'S CHANGING ROOM!**

Rito petrified at knowing this fact. Lala noticed that he had a funny expression on his face - What's wrong Rito? You know where are we? -

- Yeah...and it's not a good thing... - he said still petrified. But then he remembered that they were the only one in the room. He sighed relieved. - _'Well...at least no one's in here' _-

- Wait a bit...I think I forgot something on the changing room. - Someone said at the other side of the door. Rito was starting to panic, because someone would enter and see the situation they were. And worse if was the person he was thinking of.

The door started to slowly open. The more open it was, the more panic he has. When it was totally opened, the voice's owner was revealed. And by his surprise, it was Haruna.

This made Rito paled completely, with a horrified face. Haruna was also starting to get scared.

- W-w-what are you doing here...on those looks? - she asked with a trembling voice.

Lala seems a bit confused. -Who are you? - she asked.

Rito on the other hand, he was trying to explain Haruna what is going on, but he couldn't find the words. - W-wait. I can explain. - He tried to get near to her, but the only thing he was achieving was to scare her more.

- Don...don...- she then lifts her left arm. - **DON'T COME NEAR ME!** -

***SLAP***

6 hours later

**Rito's House**

- Cheer up, Rito. said Lala, trying to cheer him up. - Earthling games are really fun. - She was playing one of the many games consoles he has. Both of them were sitting on the floor.

- You...why the hell are you here? - he asked not facing her.

- Huh? Didn't you told me it was okay if I stay here? - she said confused.

- When I told you that? -

- Well...-

_**(Flashback)**_

_Lala was watching at Rito, who for some reason was sulking on the floor. She then had an idea._

_- Rito... - she started, smiling a bit. - ...can I leave at your house? - she asked smiling even more._

_- Uh-huh. - he babbled, He wasn't listening at all._

_- Yay! - she celebrated cheerfully._

_**(End Flashback)**_

- ...and that's how it was. - she finished explaining.

- I WASN'T LISTENING THAT TIME. - he barked, turning at her. At turning, it revealed that he had a red hand mark on his left cheek. - I was thinking what I would do.

- Why? - she asked confused. He sighed. He had a serious face.

- Because she saw that. - he said seriously.

_**(Flashback)**_

_- Don...don...- she then lift her left arm. - __**DON'T COME NEAR ME! **__- _

_***SLAP***_

_After getting slapped, by the strength, Rito's head was sent to the right, stretching his neck. If she wasn't freaked out, now she was._

_His head came back to its place, but he had a shocked expression. He was not facing her because she saw him stretching. _

_When he lifted his head, Haruna was already gone. He didn't have the chance to explain her. He then let collapsed his body on the floor, sulking a bit. When he reached the floor, he said, but with a weak voice..._

_- Why me? -_

_**(End Flashback)**_

He sighed. He really didn't want to expose his powers on the school, much less to her. Well, on the mob was an exception.

Lala seems even more confused. - Why you don't want to show your powers? - she asked innocently. - They're amazing! -

He didn't respond. Instead, he stand up, walking toward the door. She still not get anything. He was about to open the door, but instead he turned to her.

- Come with me. - he said serious. - I need to talk to you. - 

**To Be Continued...**

**Finally, it's done. Again, sorry if took me so long. I was planning to finish last Monday, but I got distracted in the process and also I was blocked on what to write. I just hope for the next chapter I could do it faster than before. **

**Well, leaving that aside, I think I have some explanations (*) to do.**

**Hetrochromia: **I think some will have the meaning of this, but I would explain anyway. This means when a person has different eye color on each one. In this man's case are blue on the right and gray on the left.

**Fighting stance: **I forgot to explain this on the last chapter. Rito's fighting stance is the same Luffy has on the One Piece: Pirate Warriors games.

**U-turn: **When I wrote this I don't refer to the Pokémon move with the same name, just in case you thought that. Is when someone suddenly turns around.

**I think that's all I had to say.**

**See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3: The mysterious man appears

**Hey guy! It's me! XD**

**I finally was able to finish the chapter. I think I have been writing it for two months more or less. **

**Well, being a student doesn't leave you a lot of free time. So sorry if I don't upload to frecuently. So sorry... **

**That being said...**

**I don't own To Love- Ru nor One Piece.**

**Enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CHAPTER 3: A message from the galaxy. The mysterious man appears!**

It was a beautiful night. The sky was full of stars and the full moon at its point.

Our protagonists are settled near a water stream, which was next to a bridge. Rito was sitting on the grass, with his arms and legs crossed. He had a serious expression. Lala was standing next to him. She didn't know why they were there.

- What's wrong, Rito? - she asked still confused. - Why you get so serious back there? - He stayed quiet. It seems that she did not pay attention at his silence. - Let's go back and play some more video games. - she said happily.

He sighed at her speech. He turns his head to face her. - Tell me ...are you really going to live in my house from now on? - he asked very annoyed.

She nodded happily. - Yep. - she said cheerfully. - Well, isn't common on Earth for married couples to leave together? - she added.

- THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE! - he barked at her angrily. This makes her flinch a bit. - SINCE WHEN I DECIDED TO MARRY YOU?! -

- Didn't you confess me this morning? - she asked, remembering the events of that day.

- I've already told you, didn't I?! - he tries to make her understand. - That confession was not for you! I like someone else! - At that same moment a piece of memory of Haruna slapping him appeared on his mind. - _'But I doubt she would talk to me again...' _- he thought, crying internally.

- So...you don't like me... - she said in a disappointed tone.

- No! Not at all, so... -

She clapped her hands, interrupting him. - It's okay, I can live with that! -

- WHY YOU... - he screeched, trying to control his urge to hit her.

Peke, still being on Lala's head, sweatdropped at the ridiculous discussion. - Lala-sama... - murmured Peke.

- What's up? - she glanced up to her head.

- I think I have an idea what you're trying to do... -

- H-hey! What are you saying, Peke!? - she muttered nervously, weakly enough for Rito not to hear her.

- Eh? Try what? - But it seems that it didn't work. - WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? - he yelled angrily, demanding an explanation.

- Anyway, please take care of me Rito~. - she said, ignoring what she and Peke said.

- ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! -

Meanwhile not far away from them, a figure was walking toward our protagonists. - LALA-SAMA! - it let out a loud shout to make sure that he got her attention.

She turns her head when they shouted her name. When she did that, she saw the figure approaching them. For she, the figure looked quite familiar. Then it hit her.

-ZASTIN! - she exclaimed recognizing the figure next to them.

It was the same man on the demonic armor from this morning. But there was something funny about him. Apart from having a hilarious exhausted expression, there was another thing.

What could it be...?

...

Well...what about the fact that a dog is chomping his right leg. Yeah...we could go with that.

- GIVE ME A DAMN BREAK! - he yelled , both angry and exhausted, having enough troubles.

The man called Zastin stared heavily to both of them, but mainly Lala He then closes his eyes, while having a proud smirk. - Fufu...I went into a lot of trouble to get here. - he starts explaining in a proud tone. - First, I got arrested. Then, out of nowhere, a dog started chasing me down, which now is biting my leg. - He then points at the dog, which is still on his leg. - Lastly, I got lost trying to find you. -

Rito simply sweatdropped. - _'Well...that's a ton of bad luck...' _- he thought lamely, but he hadn't enough courage to say it out loud.

- That's the reason I don't like undeveloped planets... - he commented rather irritated. - BUT! - He opens his eyes and puts a determined face. - THIS IS THE END! You will come back to Planet Deviluke with me! -

Listening both "come back" and "Planet Deviluke" made Rito immediately remembered something.

- _'Oh yeah, I forgot. Lala is a princess who escaped from home in order to not meet more husband candidates, was it?' _- he thought seriously.

She didn't say a thing. Instead, she pulled downwards her inferior right eyelid and sticks out her tongue out, in a insulting matter. - NYEEEEH! I won't go back! I have a reason not to! - she mocked him.

Zastin got annoyed at her remark. - ...Which is? - he asked in a calmed tone.

- I...! I'm in love with this guy, Rito! - she responded bluntly, but trembling a bit, while pointing at Rito.

- _'SAY WHAT?! ' _- was what rumbled on his mind, while in reality his was gaped.

- So I'll marry him and live here on Earth! - she declared in total determination.

- ... - Zastin putted a dark glare after hearing her statement. This made her nervous, thinking that he wouldn't believe it. Meanwhile Rito...well, his mind was on something else.

- _'That was one of the lamest excuses I've ever heard... Only someone too stupid or too naive would buy that...' _- he thought sarcastically.

- ... - Zastin was keeping his glare at the two of them. He was too deep on his thoughts. But he stopped by closing his eyes and placing his right hand on his chin.

- I see...that's how... - he replied, crossing his arms, in an approval tone. Rito was left dumbfounded.

- _'HE'S NAIVELY STUPID...!' _- screeched Rito internally. Well, in his case I would do the same.

- I start to wonder when I heard the report from my men. That a mere Earthling tried and succeeded rescuing Lala-sama... - said the grayish man.

Rito somehow felt depressed when he heard that. - _'No...Think more deeply next time...' _- he said on his mind gloomy, while sweatdropping.

- Now that you know, go back and tell daddy! - Lala ordered bluntly. - I would never go back, nor I'll meet any other candidates! - Zastin didn't replied, instead he applied another dark glare.

- No...It's not simple. - he respond calmly, while moving his head through the sides. - I, Zastin, have received an order from Deviluke's king to take Lala-sama back... - he then stares at Rito, who flinched a bit. - I won't be able to face the king if I went back after approving the marriage of an idiotic-look Earthling and Lala-sama. -

Rito got annoyed at the part of "idiotic-look". - HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! - he screamed at the man angrily, but Zastin just let it pass.

- Then, what can we do? - asked the pinkish girl seriously.

Zastin was keeping his glare at Rito. But the last one was serious on all aspects.

- Stand aside...Lala-sama. - He then starts to take something that was behind his back. Rito was a little puzzled of what he is doing. That same for Lala.

Their thoughts were answered when Zastin suddenly jumped toward Rito. But what he didn't expect is that he was carrying a big green-emerald sword over his shoulder. It looks quite heavy.

- ! - He admitted that he didn't saw that coming. Luckily, he jumped through the right, making the slash missed.

...

But it didn't quite miss. After Rito got out of the way, the sword continued its trajectory, until it slams into the ground. Due impact, a lot of dust rise up.

Lala shielded her eyes. Rito had to cover all his face 'cause he was the nearest on the impact zone, at the exception of Zastin.

The dust began to fade. When it was gone, both of them were both shocked and scared. Rito being the most.

In the blade's landing spot, there was a large, clean slash going through the ground. It was several feet long. By the look of the slash, it thinks that he sliced butter.

- Then I'll make sure if he's suitable or not for you, Lala-sama. - he said darkly.

She gasped at his sudden action, while Rito was mute, that was because his shock face didn't fade up.

- _'You're kidding, right...?' _- his head was in blank, apart of this brief thought, while on the outside he was following the path the slash made up. Since he wasn't paying attention at his surroundings, he didn't noticed that Zastin start running at him.

- You better get ready, Yuuki Rito! - Zastin exclaimed, getting close to him.

Rito came back to himself at hearing his declaration. He quickly turns his head, only to see that Zastin was almost next to him. He was holding his sword on his left hand, charging another slash, this time diagonally.

The brownish boy didn't have enough time to react, so at the moment Zastin swing up his gigantic sword, he quickly ducked. By ducking, the blade just hitted the air, but since it was swinged strongly, it created a big cutting wave.

Rito felled on its back at the moment the wave flew above him. It was sent at great speed that it looked unstoppable. - _'Ha...was that a sonic boom?' _- he asked his mind both amazed and scared at the same time.

The said sonic boom continued its route until it came to a truck, which was parked at the street next to the stream. When the truck was touched by that, it immediately was sliced in half. The same truck came down in parts being sliced up, each part perfectly cutted.

Rito was left gaped once again that night. But quickly snaps out of it when he remembered that Zastin was still in front of him. Trying to predict the man's next move, he back jumps as far as he could. Zastin didn't move an inch, instead he simply smirked.

When Rito landed, the first thing he saw was Zastin's smirking face, as in a taunt. He got really irritated at this.

- Why you... - he muttered silently angry. He kept looking at that smirk, which was a mistake on his part. That was because the more he stares, the more annoyed he gets. - Alright! You asked for it! **GOMU GOMU NO... **- he shouts, stretching his right arm backwards.

As for the grayish guy, he changed his smirk into a dark smile as he opens his defense. His sudden action indicated Rito to hit him without mercy.

By looking that, Rito got a bit angrier than before. - **...PISTOL! **- he then swung his arm using a ton of strength, shooting it at Zastin at an astonishing rate.

The man was still not moving. He didn't move a single muscle in order to stop or even evade the incoming punch, so it made a gigantic clash on his chest. At impact, he was drawn backwards by a few inches. It also made his cape move to the side, cloaking the impact zone.

Lala, who was nor far behind from all the action, got happy immediately when Rito's punch smacked the armor guy.

- Alright! - she encourage lively.

- It was a direct hit! - added Peke astonished.

Rito on the other hand, had a smiling face. He thought that it was over. But that face then changed into a confused one. Why was that? His right arm was still stretched. - _'Huh?' _- He tried to pull it back in place, but it wasn't moving. As if was stocked into something.

At that same moment, someone was chucking. It was Zastin. Then into a weak laugh. That same action got Rito both shocked and annoyed.

- Heheh... - Zastin cut his laugh briefly. - ...you thought that I was not aware of those powers of yours? - he said mockingly. After saying that, he removes the cape, revealing something unexpected.

At first Rito couldn't believe it what he was seeing, but it was true. - _'No way!' _- he yelled on his mind, on full denial. But that won't help in anything at all. Lala was also left speechless.

What they were watching was that somehow Zastin managed to stop the punch by catching it using his free hand. He was holding it firmly, let to know that he would not let it go easily.

Rito was left gaped. He used all his strength on the last punch. But all in vain.

Zastin smirked darkly. Still holding Rito's fist, he forcefully pull it to make the young boy come at him.

Since Rito was made of rubber, his body was very light. So not only he couldn't resist at all when he was dragged through Zastin, but also at high speed.

At that same moment, the man had a confident expression, but with his eyes were shutted off. When Rito noticed Zastin's absentmindness, he came up with a way to use that fact and his pace to his advantage. What he did was to concentrate all the strength he could on his left arm, waiting for the right moment.

Zastin sensed that Rito was inches next to him, so he bruscally opens his eyes in order to watch his opponent face-to-face, rather fist-to-face. But he didn't expect quite the opposite.

Now, if you're by any chance are asking what I'm referring to is that in the exact moment Zastin opened his eyes, he was intercepted by a solid knuckle striking on the face.

Directly on the nose. Breaking it into pieces.

You could hear the cracking miles away. ...Well not really, but still.

The huge impact caused Zastin's body couldn't hold more and, thereupon, he was propelled out at amazing speed, releasing Rito on the process.

He kept flying until he reaches a building which was at the other side of the building. When he did contact into one wall, the building, in a blink of an eye, break down in pieces, completely burying him.

On Rito's side, he was returning his stretched arm that Zastin was holding seconds ago. When he did, he suddenly falls on one of his knees, slightly tired.

- RITO! - yelled Lala started by Rito's sudden exhaustion. She then runs next to him. - You're okay, Rito? - she asked while holding his right arm, trying to help him stand up.

He accepts her help. He starts to stand up, supporting his body against hers. When he was up, a small smile rose up on his face. - Yeah, I'm fine. - he said giving her a thumbs up.

She let out a relieved sigh. Rito then does some kind of hand signs telling her that they're going home or something like that. Lala somehow got what he said and happily nodded.

As they were about to leave, a sudden quake came from the pile of rubble Zastin is bury in. They instantly stopped their tracks, staring at the pile. Its shaking became more stirred each second. Rito kept a serious expression all the time, as if something is about to happen.

His thoughts were confirmed when the pile suddenly exploded, sending several bricks rocketed on various directions. Rito was lucky enough to evade a few of them. But it wasn't the same case with Lala. Another group of bricks were aiming at her. She wasn't moving due her shock by the explosion before.

When they were about to strike her, he acted immediately. He performs a side jump, landing in front of her. She yelped faintly by his sudden action. She was about to ask what was he doing, but she didn't have time 'cause Rito crossed on X his arms for use them as a shield.

The bricks finally made their target. Since Rito was in front of Lala by the moment they arrived, they were smacking him. Lala falls backwards when the bricks were striking him. Rito grunted slightly in pain each time they smack either his arms , chest or stomach. Mostly on the arms.

It all stopped after a few seconds. Rito lowers his defense when the last brick strike on his arms. He places his arms at each side of his body. Lala then quickly stands up, dusting off the dirt of the fall before. The instant she finished, she noticed that Rito's arms were full of small scratches. He didn't noticed it. That was 'cause all his attention was on the dustcloudes that rose up by the blowup.

Said clouds were starting to clear up. When both of them saw what was behind those clouds, Rito immediately puts on his fighting stance. Lala also had a bit of seriousness on her face. The reason is that there was a figure standing where the rubble was before. It was also holding something on his right arm.

The figure was Zastin himself. It seems that he finally woke up from his unconsciousness state inflicted by Rito's sudden counterattack. His eyes were somehow calm. He also has a nosebleed dripping off due the broken nose.

By the looks of Zastin's face, Rito was sure that this won't end well. - Get back, Lala. - he said her firmly, not facing her.

She nodded softly as she was getting away. She don't to get to far because she didn't want to leave Rito all by himself.

Zastin wipes off the nosebleed and clears his throat. - I would admit i didn't saw that coming... - he said as if he was praising Rito's strength. He then points his blade toward the rubber boy. - ...BUT IT WOULD TAKE MORE THAN BRUTE FORCE TO DEFEAT ME! - The instant he finished his speech, he right away jumps directly at Rito a great speed.

Rito's eyes wide when Zastin suddenly appeared in front of him. He didn't have enough time to think because Zastin unleashed a leftward vertical slash the exact moment he reached the young man.

Since Rito didn't telegraph his actions, he barely evade it by sidestepping the opposite side where the slash came from. And I said barely 'cause he didn't have enough time to dodge it completely. By the time he did it, the blade passed by his left cheek. When he landed, Rito felt something wet on his cheek. He touch it with one of his fingers of his left hand, then pull it to his viewpoint.

He flinched when he saw a red liquid that was on his fingers. It was blood. He had a small cut on his cheek, where the blood was dripping off. He was surprised by that fact. Very surprised. So surprised that he didn't sensed Zastin coming at him very fast, charging this time an upward horizontal slash.

Rito quickly snaps out of his thoughts as he sidesteps again, this time to the right, dodging it by mere inches. He didn't have time to rest because Zastin, after finishing his last attack, instantly delivers a diagonal slash through the direction the boy went off.

At the moment Rito lands, he jumps upwards, evading, once again, Zastin's upcoming attack. When the man finished his attack, he notice that his opponent somewhat disappear. - Huh? Where he go? - he asked himself quietly while turning his head everywhere he could, **except** to the sky. That main fact made him failed to notice that the brownish boy was a few feet above him.

By seeing that Zastin was too distracted to notice him, Rito decides that is his turn to attack. He proceeds to raise his right knee near his chest. - **GOMU GOMU NO STAMP! **- He then stretches his raised leg, shooting it at great speed toward the unaware man.

Said man was still searching for the rubber boy, but he interrupts his search when he hears a faint sound coming above him. So when he finally looks up to the sky, he was hitted by a powerful sole kick, landing on the left side of his face. Upon impact, he starts to totter backwards, and the heavy armor doesn't help much either. After the strike, Rito was returning his leg while his body starts to descend to the ground. The moment his leg was in place, he lands hardly on the ground, rising a bit of dust.

When he landed, the first thing he notices is that Zastin was still tottering. Rito takes advantage of that chance to think on a strategy.- _'There's got to be a way to defeat him, fighting him is starting to get annoying.' _- thought carefully, trying to figure out what to do. - _'Come on, Rito. Think!' _- He tries to think off on something, pushing his brain to its limits.

Meanwhile with Zastin, he manages to stop his tumbling. He does it by pushing his body backwards. It was a hard task due, like I said before, that heavy armor of his. After achieving that, he didn't move for a moment because since he used a great part of his energy on staying standing, his body didn't respond as he wishes. - Haa... Haa... That was a close one... - he murmurs exhausted to himself, panting heavily and staring at the ground.

After resting enough he decides to lifts his point view. But the first thing he sees is a red-faced Rito, gritting his teeth, with a face as if he was bidding something. Even some smoke is coming out from his ears. By the look of that, it seems that he was in some kind of pain. That made Zastin sweatdrop. - What is he doing? - he asked himself perplexed

In that same moment, Lala and Peke were also wondering what Rito was doing.

- What exactly is Rito doing, Peke? - she asked to her partner.

- I don't know... - answered Peke. - ...but I suppose that he's thinking. - She* then sweatdrops after seeing again Rito's state. - But Rito-dono would hurt himself if he continues. -

Rito on the other hand, kept thinking until he could come up with a plan. But by the expression he has, it would look that he's having a headache. - _'Damn! Thinking is too hard! My brain is about to explode!' _- he was about to faint due the overload of information on his brain.

- THAT'S IT! - he yelled decided, while a light bulb turned on at the top of his head.

His yelling caught up Zastin's attention making said man snap out from his confusion state to look directly at the rubber boy.

On the same time, Rito had a confident grin on his face. By watching it, Zastin was starting to get both confused and irritated.

- What are smiling about? - he asked fiercely, demanding the young boy an answer.

Rito's grin didn't fade. Instead, it seems that it grew up even more. - He he...you'll see. - he laughed confidently. He then starts to pull his right arm toward his ribs area, but not where the ribs are. - **GOMU GOMU NO... **- he then swings his arm, shooting it towards the armor man's direction. But this time, this punch was fired at a slower speed as his last one.

As for the man, he was smirking mockingly when he saw the boy's action. - HA! You haven't learned, do you? That didn't work before, so it would not do this time! - he mocked Rito's "ignorance". He proceeds to extend his left arm in front of him to be able to catch Rito's incoming attack.

Said boy grins once again, as he predicted that Zastin would do that. Before his fist could land on its target, Rito grabs his bicep with his left hand and "plays" it like a guitar string. Since his arms were very flexible, the frequency cause by his "play" was too high that his arm starts waving up and down without control. When said wave reaches his hand, this one begins to shake quickly at random directions. The shaking was very fast, each time the fist moves to a different place it leaves an afterimage of where it was before. It had the illusion that they were multiple fists.

This mere fact had left Zastin astonished. He tried to track the movement of the fist, but since it was stirring too fast, he got dizzy after a few moments. Rito smirks in success. He was, in fact, waiting for that to happen.

- **...SHOTGUN!** - Seeing that Zastin was somehow light-headed, he tense up his waving arm to strike him hardly. The man being too dizzy to do something, he received the punch directly on his right cheek. Ai impact he spitted some blood. He was about to fall down. But he saves himself staying robust after the attack.

Rito returns his arm as fast as he could. - **PISTOL! **- he immediately shoots his left arm at great speed this time. It smacks into Zastin's chest, cracking his armor a bit. The man was able to stay sturdy again, but he didn't deny that he was in pain.

Rito returns his arm once again. Now he swings his other arm even faster and hits the man on the shoulder. - **GATLING! **- When he returned that arm yet again, he starts hammering his arms at fast pace toward the armor guy.

Zastin saw coming the flurry of punches, so he tried to block the attack. The punches reach him before he could do a thing. Smashing every part of his body, either his shoulders, chest, stomach or ribs; Zastin continues to sturdy the attack once again. But all that combo left him stunned all of sudden.

The combo of punches continued for a brief moment. Rito then make it stop. When he returned his arms, he jumps 90 degrees backwards. The moment his back was facing the floor, he joins the soles of his feet to each other. -**YARI!***- he stretches his legs towards Zastin one more time.

Meanwhile, Zastin began to snap out of his stunment. Before he does that, he was slammed straight on the stomach. He spitted even more blood than before. This time the slam was much harder than before. His body couldn't handle more hits from Rito, so he ended slumping on the floor. He even let go his sword, which flies on the air. When it reaches the ground, the blade buries down right next to the right arm of the now unconscious man.

Lala was bemused. Rito somewhat was able to hurt and defeat Zastin. - Wow... I...can't believe it... - she mumbled to herself.

It was not the same case with Peke. She has been quiet all that time, with a concentrated face...well, if she has one.

Noticing Peke's seriousness, Lala was about to ask her companion something, until...

- I think I got it. - she says getting what happened. Lala was confused of what Peke said.

- What, what is it Peke? - she asked not getting her partner's behavior.

- I finally understand Rito-dono's strategy. -

- What strategy? - Lala still doesn't get what Peke is saying.

- Well... - Peke starts explaining the situation to Lala. - ...at first, Rito-dono could not hit Zastin because the slashes he delivered were too strong for Rito-dono to do something. -

Lala then remembers the moments Rito was almost cut in half by Zastin. She shivers a bit. - Yeah... -

- But when Rito-dono attacks Zastin, he was able to catch his fist without trouble, right? -

- Hai... -

- Now remember when Zastin pulls Rito-dono's arm to drag him next to him. What happened after? - she asked the princess.

A flashback of Rito punching Zastin on the nose appears on Lala's mind. - Oh yeah! Rito punched Zastin very hard! - she said cheerfully recalling one of the events from before.

- Indeed, but Rito-dono was able to punch Zastin because he had his eyes closed. -

Lala puts a thoughtful expression. She didn't recall that happening. Yet again, she was far away when that happened.

- Now... - said Peke, cutting Lala's thoughts. - ..remember when Rito-dono stretches his leg to kick Zastin when he was searching for Rito-dono but Zastin didn't to bother to look upwards. -

- Hai. - Lala answered.

- You know what this means, Lala-sama? - Peke asked.

Lala think for a few seconds. - That Zastin is an idiot? - she answered her, coming to that conclusion.

Peke sweatdropped slightly at hearing that. - Apart from that. What I'm trying to say is that Zastin lowers his guard when he is distracted. That's how Rito-dono was able to hit Zastin. -

- OH! That's how! - exclaimed Lala, finally getting it.

- HEY! - said one voice interrupting their conservation.

Lala turns her head on the direction the voice came from. She got happy when she saw that Rito was walking toward them.

- RITO! -

- So this is where you were. - he said relieved as if he was searching for a long time.

- We been here all the time. - said Peke bluntly.

- Hehehe... - Saying that made Rito sweatdrop and scratches the back of his head ashamed.

- By the way, nice plan you perform before Rito-dono. - she continues, this time praising Rito.

He didn't understand what she said. - Huh? What plan? - he asked confused about Peke mean.

- Didn't you plan to decentralize Zastin in order for you to hit him? - asked Peke.

- Not really. - he replied honestly.

- Then when you were "meditating" a while ago, what were you thinking about? - this time was Lala who was asking.

- Well, at first I **was **thinking on a way to hit Zastin, but since I couldn't came up with something, I decided to attack him recklessly to see if could hit him. -

At hearing at his response, Peke becomes dumbfounded. She came up with the opposite conclusion. Even though her expressions were hard to figure, she got gloomy by hearing Rito's explanation. Some mumbles could be heard from her if you listen carefully.

Then, out of nowhere, a heavy panting was heard near them. This made both of them turn around quickly; making sure that it wasn't the person they were thinking about.

But to their letdown, it was. The person they were seeing was Zastin, as, once again, reincorporates himself after all the beat down Rito gave him. He had his face covered with scratches and bruises; his armor was cracking up, mostly on the stomach area. He was using the hilt of the buried sword as support to stand up. Some blood was streaming at the right side of his lower lip.

Rito placed himself on his fighting stance once again. - What a persistent guy... - grunted Rito angrily. He was getting tired of Zastin.

Said man continues panting as he tries to take out his sword from the ground. But to no avail. That was because with his left strength he could only be able to stand up.

- I (pant) had (pant) enough... - he said between panting.

Both Rito and Lala couldn't guess what expression he was making because part of his hair was shading his eyes. But Rito did notice something; the gripping of Zastin on the sword's hilt starts getting tighter. He was starting lift his face to glance at Rito and Lala.

When both of them look at his face, Lala yelped in both surprise and fear while Rito remained calmed but with seriousness on his face. There is one thing on Zastin' face: pure anger.

- I'M TIRED OF THIS THING! EVER SINCE I CAME TO THIS PLANET, I HAD SUFFERED A HELL WHILE SEARCHING FOR LALA-SAMA! BUT THE MOST IRRITATED PART OF IS TO DEAL WITH YOU! - he then points at Rito. - BUT THIS TIME I WILL COMPLETELY ANIHILATE YOU! - he yelled with pure fury. With that said, and with all the anger he had at the moment, he takes out his sword off the ground with one strong pull, leaving a small crater where this was before.

When he had his sword at his hands, he then starts running at Rito at full speed. But this time, while he was running he starts slashing with his blade at random directions, not giving a hell of who or what was around him.

Seeing his reckless action, Rito pushes Lala out of the way. She falls down, sitting hardly on the ground, looking at Rito with a confused expression, as like she was asking why he do that. But when she sees Zastin running at him, she gets it.

Zastin was getting close to Rito, so he jumps backwards to evade the flurry of slashes. When he landed a few feet apart, his eyes wide up a bit due the surprise of Zastin still following him. When Zastin was getting near him, he jumps backwards once again. At landing, he sees that the man was **still** following him. Rito then proceeds to continue his last action: jumping backwards every time he gets near.

The process Rito was keeping up helps him to get far away from Zastin. The man notice what the young boy was doing, so he decides to increase his speed, from both his running and slashing.

Lala who was still on the ground, stands up, dust herself up as she watches both males getting away from her sight. They were entering another area: the neighborhood near the stream.

- We need to follow them, Peke! - she cried out, having the need to be near Rito.

- Hai! - Peke responds, as she grew the wings on her hat-form.

When they were large enough, Lala begins to float on the air. Being at good height, she flies toward the direction the males went off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Neighborhood**

There was a peaceful silence on the neighbors. The people walking calmly on the streets, some cats were sleeping on top of some roofs and fences. It was the perfect night.

...

...

Until Rito and Zastin came in.

The boy was still jumping backwards as the man was still slashing like a maniac. Since both of them were not paying attention of their surroundings, each time Rito passed by something Zastin slash in pieces certain objects around them.

Lala watching through the air somehow keeps track of the chaos caused by Zastin. By now Zastin slashed 5 vending machines, 16 light posts, 4 cars and 2 postboxes into several pieces. He also makes faint 3 men by shock, which were casually walking by the street when both males crossed next to them, mostly Zastin.

- Zastin sure is making a disaster on there. - she said startled about the debris the man leaves behind.

- But if he keeps doing that, there will not be any of the neighborhood left... - added Peke worried.

Meanwhile, Rito is still dodging Zastin's reckless attack. As for the man, he was getting irritated because the boy does nothing else that dodging.

- WHAT'S THE MATTER EARTHLING!? ARE YOU ONLY GOING TO JUMP LIKE THAT!? - he shouted frustrated, getting tired of Rito's action.

The same boy was starting to get exhausted. Zastin was right; he couldn't jump like this forever. When he landed from his, I think, 26th jump, he noticed that there was tons of rubbish caused by the man's crazy slashing. He decides that is better to get away from the neighbors.

Zastin was approaching the rubber boy once again. When he got inches from Rito, said boy again. But this time he does it forwards, over jumping above Zastin. The man was perplexed. Since he was too busy slashing, he didn't noticed that Rito vanished.

He did notice that the boy was gone a few seconds he jumped. He instantly breaks himself, both his running and his attack. At stopping, he falls on his knees, breathing heavily at exhaustion. He spent all his energy on his foolhardy attack. He was slowly standing up, slowly recovering the vigor he lost.

When he was fully up, he turns his whole body around. What he saw when he did it was Rito himself. The moment he glanced at the rubber boy, he could see that said boy was at several feet away from him. He also could notice that the boy was running. This two fact lead him to one conclusion.

- NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO ESCAPE!? - he yelled angrier than before. He then starts running, pursuing Rito wherever he was going.

Rito smirks to himself. His plan was succeeding. - _'Great, he noticed me. Now all I gotta do is get him out of the neighborhood.' _- Having that on mind, he tries to guide the man to the nearest place he could think on the moment: he was running toward the stream.

Peke observed that both males were running at the opposite direction she was flying to.

- Where are they going, Lala-sama? - she asked puzzled.

Lala didn't talk back. She was observing the route they were going. Then she realized where they were going.

- Let's follow them, Peke. - she said in a serious tone.

Peke was taken aback about the seriousness Lala show off ago. But she let pass that fact as both of them turned around and starts following the males as they were approaching their destination.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Stream**

Rito noticed that he was getting close of the stream. He turns his head to verify if Zastin was still pursuing him. And yet in fact, he was. Zastin getting closer and closer to Rito every minute.

Noticing that, Rito tries to speed up his running.

- _'Damn, he's fast! He'll reach me soon if I keep like that!.' _- HIs thoughts were disturbed when Lala suddenly appears and lands behind him. - _'LALA!?' _- Seeing her makes him loses his focus and in thereupon trips over with his feet, falling and then rolling on the grass.

Zastin noticed that Rito was down. A smirks rise up on his face. A very dark one.

- THIS IS THE END, YUUKI RITO! - he yells at the boy as he placed his free hand on the hilt of the sword and pulls it backwards on his right side. He was charging a stab.

Peke got alarmed by looking the man's next action while Lala stood there eyes closed, not paying attention at Zastin.

- Oi! Do something, Lala-sama! - exclaimed Peke very alarmed, worried of what could happen next.

Lala remained quiet. She maintains standing still on the same place, not moving a muscle. Since she wasn't making a sound, Zastin didn't notice that she was at front of him. This is a great mistake on my opinion.

When he was getting near where Lala is, she decides that it should be best to stop him.

What is she going to do? Simple. When Zastin was on front of her, she simply sticks her right leg in front of him.

Not realizing Lala's action, well her presence at all; he trips easily with her leg when he runs into it. At tripping, he falls on the ground with a loud ***THUD***, face plant in fact.

Being perplexed, he recovers quickly and stands up looking at Lala with a hilarious confused face.

- What the hell was that for, Lala-sama!? - he asked angrily confused as on his head appears both an anger vein and a sweatdrop.

- That's not fair. - she starts talking as she cross her arms and and tense up her face. - There's no way Rito is going to beat you if you attack him recklessly. And mostly when you are named the number one swordsman on Planet Deviluke. -

- But Lala-sama! - he replied at her. - Marrying you, the heir of the royal Deviluke family, would mean that he would rule over thousands of planets that are under King Deviluke's care! - He then points at Rito. - This isn't something that a idiotic person would be able to do it! -

Being insulted two times on a day wasn't something Rito could tolerate. - _'Again with the "idiotic" part, dammit!' _- He tries his best to control his irritation. But yet still there was an angry vein on the back of his head.

- That's why the King reunites several possible candidates from all over the galaxy to meet you, Lala-sama! - Zastin continues to shout at her.

- But that's exactly what I don't like! - she shot back at him. - I'm sure that daddy cares more about a successor than of me! -

- Wait that's not tr...! -

- SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! -

Both of them turned their heads, puzzled, to see who was the one who shouted before. As it turned out, it was Rito. He finally was able to stand up. But he wasn't facing them. If you look closely at his hands, you could see that he was clenching them strongly and that his hair was shading his eyes.

- Heir of Planet Deviluke... Meeting possible candidates... I don't give a crap about that... - he says, at first weakly but rising his voice on each sentence.

- _'...But is not that I hate Lala.' _- His mind lead him to think deeply on something. - _'As a matter of fact, she's really cute. And I would admit that I got a bit excited when she asked me to marry her.'_ - An image of Lala hugging him meanwhile he was startled floods his mind. - _'But I...' _- Then Haruna appears on his mind. It would seem that she was worried about something.

Rito abruptly opens his eyes as he turns his body to face them.

- A PERSON SHOULD LIVE A NORMAL LIFE! YOU CAN'T FORCE A PERSON TO MARRY ANYONE YOU LIKE TO! YOU GOTTA GIVE IF FREEDOM! - he shouts, full of feelings about what he thinks about the situation.

Lala was speechless. As well of Zastin. They didn't think that Rito was thinking like that. But in Lala's case, her heart was beating really fast. That statement had reached deeply into her heart.

- AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GOING TO DO! - With that said, he starts running toward the man at full speed.

Zastin gets back to himself when he heard what Rito said lastly. And then it came to him. The fight technically didn't finished.

- THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, EARTHLING! - he shouts at the boy. Saying that, he proceeds to jump forward at very high altitude.

- **GOMU GOMU NO... **- Rito stretches both his arms as back as he could while he was still running.

Zastin's body starts to descend. When it was descending, he holds his sword with both hands, the blade pointing at the ground. He was preparing a downward stab.

The boy stops, both his running and his stretching, as he waits for the moment Zastin touches the ground.

Seeing that Rito stops, Zastin tilts his body down so he could fall faster.

- THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD SURVIVE THIS ATTACK! - he declared when he was at a few feet away from Rito.

The rubber boy didn't reply. He was gritting his teeth. By the look on his face, he was trying to endure some kind of pain.

- THIS IS THE END! - Zastin pushes his body all he could. That makes the attack to reach a very high speed.

- **...BAAAZOOOKAAA! **- Rito swings his stretched arms with all the strength he had.

Both attack clashed.

At clashing, a strong wind wave was created. Lala couldn't endure the strong wind, so she ends up falling backwards on the grass. Since she was shielding her eyes, she didn't saw if Rito was able to strike Zastin, or vice versa.

The wave stops. Lala notice that and stands up. She quickly turns her head at the origin point of the clash. Two shadows could be seen at there. She couldn't distinguish which was Rito or Zastin. That was due the dust was blocking her view. It would look like that this rise up at the clashing.

Said dust faded. Slowly, but it was fading.

When it was completely gone, Lala tries to focus on the figures to know what the outcome of the clash was.

As she looks deeply, she sees that someone was smashing the other. But she still couldn't figure it out. After staring for a few seconds, her face had a mixed up of unbelieving and shock.

On there could be seen is that Rito was smashing with both arms on Zastin's stomach.

Rito was able to overpower Zastin.

The man had a blank expression, with white-out eyes. A lot of blood was dripping off both side of his lower lip. His armor was shattered completely, mainly on the stomach area. But what was the most shocking thing is that in the clash, his sword, which was in middle of his stomach and Rito's arms, was broken in two pieces.

Zastin was emitting some sounds from his mouth but they seem they were some gestures of pain. Rito lowers his arms from where they were. At doing that, Zastin falls on his knees and then on his chest. He was finally unconscious.

Rito pants heavily. That last attack had left him breathless. But what was odd is that he wasn't feeling any pain on his arms at all. This had leaved him thinking.

- _'Weird. The last time I used my Bazooka my arms were hurting like hell.' _-

**Flashback**

_- __**...BAZOOKA! **__- he swung his arms toward the machine, smashing directly in the mouth. _

_- AGHHH! - he screamed as he felt the impact recoil damage from the attack. _

**End Flashback**

- _'This is strange... ' _- he thought as he recovers his breath. But he then shrugs his shoulders. - _'Well, whatever.' _-

Rito then had a feeling that someone was watching him. When he turns, he sees that Lala was staring at him. He lets out a relieved sigh. But he sees that there was something worrying her.

- What's the matter, Lala? - he asked a bit concerned about her.

She stayed quiet for a few seconds. At first she couldn't find the word to tell him. - Rito... - she mumbles, with a faint blush on her cheeks. Then a smile appears on her face. - ...I'm happy. -

Rito didn't quite understand what she said.

- You said that you don't like me... - Rito hears her seriously. - ...but you understand my feelings very well... You do everything to protect that... - Hearing that somehow made Rito gloom. Don't ask me how.

- Like you said before, I...just want to live my life by my own. They're a lot of thing I want to do... Choosing my future husband is one of them... - she expressed her feelings.

Rito puts serious expression after hearing her speech.

- At first, I used our marriage as an excuse so I could stay on Earth. - she confessed.

Saying that made Peke sweatdrop. - _'I knew it...' _- she thought gloomy. Her predictions were true.

- But now I'm decided... - Lala paused a moment. This made Rito curious of what she was about to say.

- I... want to marry you, Rito. -

Rito gives her a funny blank stare. That was something that he wasn't expecting.

- I mean, I **really** want to marry you! - she repeated her last sentence, but this time more cheerfully than before.

Rito waves his hands to the sides. - W-wait! I think you should... -

He was interrupted when he heard some groaning coming from the ground. He turns his head toward the direction it came from. As it turns out, Zastin was starting to regain consciousness. This fact made Rito a bit happy.

- Thank god you're awake! Tell her something! - he request Zastin for his help.

The man didn't say anything. But the expression on his face make him look like he was in pain. And I don't refer physically.

- ...I lost. - he said in defeat.

Rito let out another funny blank expression. He wasn't sure if he could understand what's going on anymore.

- It's my duty to follow any of King Deviluke's orders... - After saying that, tears start flooding on his eyes. - ...Thus I was oblivious about Lala-sama's feelings...or rather, I knew it, but I tried to not think about it. -

Rito didn't replied. Better said, he wasn't moving at all. The shock consumed him completely.

- But now that you defend her feelings...I accept my loss. - On that last part, his tears dripped faster. He then turns around and begins to walk away. - I don't think that the countless husband candidates from the entire universe would like this, but I will report this to King Deviluke myself... -

Before he leaves, he stops himself. He turns his head to face Rito. He was still crying, but he rise up a smile on his face.

- ...That we can entrust Lala-sama to you! -

With that said, he walks toward the darkness, leaving them.

Rito was still on comical shock. But he snaps when he feels that something was hugging him strongly. That thing was Lala herself. She was clinging at him, holding his left arm.

When Rito finally snaps out of his shock, he analyzes again what just happened. After thinking for a minute, there was one conclusion he reached a conclusion. And that was...

- WAIT! IS NOT LIKE THAAAAAAAAAAT! -

Poor Rito. He didn't know that he buried himself into a deeper abysm. But what he didn't know is that his unlucky adventure starts from now on.

**To Be Continued...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Whew. That was one of the longest things I ever wrote before. But I should be expecting this from now on. **

**Well, I think I have some explanations (*) I have to do:**

***Peke's gender: **Corrected by ashlight41. At the first two chapters, I write that Peke was a "he" but as it turns out it was a "she". That was because it was a long time since I've read the manga, so I forgot.

...

Sorry if I confused you...

***Yari:**I would also made some traductions and/or explanations of some attacks, in case you don't get it. For this one is "Spear". This consist of, as the story describes, to join both soles together and then stretch both legs in order to stab someone or something with the tiptoes.

**I think that's all!**

**SEE YA LATER! XD**


End file.
